jewelpetfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Himeko Hanazono
* 'Important information' Himeko is a human Oc created by Himeko Ichigaya for a fanfiction based on the https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Jewelpet_(anime)%7CFirst Jewelpet series. The story takes place after the final episode of this series and the characters and jewelpets of this series will appear is the fanfiction and also have interactions with the Ocs present in the story. * Character presentation * Past : Himeko was born and grew up in Numazu, in japan. She has moved to Takaragaseki with her twin sister, Yuriko. Since her early childhood, Himeko is scared of dogs. She is from a modest family and grew up with her twin sister. When she was a teenager, she has been bullied at school by a group of popular girls. Since that day, she wants to be strong enought to defend herself. * Appearance. Himeko is a young woman, with a normal height and weight. She has black hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She has blue eyes and often wears hair accessories, like roses, butterflies, stars... Most of the time, she wears her office outfit and sometimes various casual clothes. Normal Himeko.png|Himeko in her office outfit Himeko Drawing.jpg|Himeko in casual clothes Idol1.jpg|Himeko in an idol costume (not in the story) Tadaze normal.jpg|Himeko in an idol costume (not in the story) chibi himeko.png|chibi Himeko himeko casual.png|Himeko blushing * Personnality. Himeko has a sweet and caring personnality, however, she is afraid that, by showing that side of her personnality, people will think that she is weak and will try to hurt her. That fear and desire to be stronger is due to her teenage years, she was the "target" of her class and has been bullied because she was to shy to defend herself. Now, only her closest friends can see her sweet, caring and kind side. She also has a playful and childish side, even if she is mature most of the time. She enjoys singing and music but she can't sing a lot, because of her work (and because she feels embarrased when she actually sings.) When she's not at work, she spends some time with her twin sister, Yuriko Hanazono, and some of her friends. Himeko is afraid of dogs, she was almost terrified when she met her jewelpet partner, Tadaze, a black and white dog. But, despite her fear, she defended herself when Tadaze was disappointed of not having a boy as his partner. Himeko showed to him that girls and boys were equals and that girls can play and have fun, exacly as boys. He accepted her and they are now good partners and Tadaze is one of the only persons who knows Himeko's real personnality, the sweet and playful one. But, naturally, when she's at work, she is serious. * Relationships : Yuriko Hanazono : Yuriko is Himeko's twin sister. She spends a lot of time with her sister when she's not at work. Yuriko studies sciences and doesn't have a job, and lives with her twin sister. Tadaze : Himeko is very close to her jewelpet partner. They often play together even if their first meeting wasn'st perfect at all. Tadaze appeared to her when she was afraid of being to weak at work. His magic helped her to face everyone without being afraid of being weak or not competent. https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Rinko_Kougyoku%7CRinko Kougyoku : Rinko has met Himeko after the battle againt Dian. She noticed that she had a jewelcharm in her pocket, a jewelcharm that she, and the others, didn't find. It was pretty difficult for Rinko to earn Himeko's trust. In fact, Himeko didn't believe Rinko first because she had just moved from Numazu to Takaragaseki. She wasn't aware of the existence of the jewelpets and didn't really pay attention when their existence were revealed (in https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Go_Go!_Prime_Minister_Secretary_Keigo_Tatewaki%7Cepisode 11), but, like the others humans, she accepted hers immediatly (after being afraid because it was a dog of course.) but it wasn't the case of Tadaze. Later, Rinko will tell Himeko that being sweet and caring was okay and that she didn't have to hide that side of her personnality to show that she wasn't weak. https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Nanase%7CAkira Nanase : She has barely met Akira, he was with Rinko when she found out that Himeko had a jewelcharm. https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Arisugawa%7CAoi Arisugawa : She was with Rinko when she discovered that Himeko had a jewelcharm. She was with her as well when she told Himeko that hiding her real personnality wasn't the solution. https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Keigo_Tatewaki%7CKeigo Tatewaki : He was as well with Rinko when she discovered that Himeko had a jewelcharm. He understood Himeko's desire to be stronger and questionned her about it. He gave her some advices, and Himeko said that one day, she will be even stronger than him. She said later that it was a joke. Himeko can't really admit it, but ever since that day, she has developed a crush on him. But she has never told him because she was too scared et thought that she wasn't feminine, pretty or good enought for him. He's one of the only persons who knows about Himeko's real personnality, she has revealed it to him in a discussion and they became good friends. He also told her that she didn't have to hide this side of her and it was okay to be sweet, it wasn't being weak. https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Minami_Asaoka%7CMinami Asaoka: She was with Rinko and Aoi when she discovered that Himeko had a jewelcharm. She was with her as well when she told Himeko that hiding her real personnality wasn't the solution. She also had some discussions with her bacause she understood that she was hiding her true self because she was hiding as well a secret (Minami likes pink and girly things.) https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Garnet%7CGarnet: Garnet was the first character who knew about Himeko's crush on Keigo Tatewaki. She even tried to help her but her magic didn't succeed because Himeko was too scared. https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Sapphie%7CSapphie and https://jewelpet.fandom.com/wiki/Ruby%7CRuby : They were with their partner when Rinko discovered that Himeko had a jewelcharm. * Trivia : *Her name means "Himeko" ( 姫子) means "Princess child" , which is ironic because she doesn't want to be called a princess. (Her full history is coming soon, i am still writing it, and the fanfiction as well.)